Physcotic Princes
by FranHatesFrogs
Summary: Fran thinks that maybe physcotic princes aren't too bad after all. FranxBel Fluffy smut? If that's possible


Being pinned to a wall by a member of the mafia is never a good thing.

Being pinned by a psychotic, sadistic fake prince? Even worse.

"What do you want, Senpai?" I ask boredly. Inside I was mildly alarmed, but I'd never show it.

"Ushishishi. Who says I want anything, Froggy?" That manic, Cheshire cat grin right in my face. White teeth gleaming.

"Well then, stupid fake prince-" Stab. A knife plants itself in my arm. I ignore it. "-Why have you got me pinned against a wall?"

"Do not call the prince fake," Bel growls, before leaning in to bite my cheek.

Er, okay. What the fuck?

"Anyway, can't the prince be close to his frog without a reason?" Bel whispers seductively, voice taking on a husky tone. He begins to roll his hips against mine.

I let out a squeak (admittedly not the most masculine sound) and struggle to escape, but the stupid prince is too strong. He pulls out a few knives and uses them to hold me in place against the wall.

I was all strung up like a row of fairy lights. How charming.

"Let me go, pervert prince."

"Ushishishi. I do love it when you talk dirty to me."

I make another feeble attempt at escape, but it was useless. I sigh and look into the prince's unseen eyes. Well, at least I think I did. Kinda hard to tell.

"Why are you doing this?" My blank expression didn't change, but I softened my eyes, hoping he'd feel guilty and let me go. No, I didn't actually expect it to work.

It surprised me when his grin vanished. His face became sombre, serious. Suddenly, he didn't look frightening. He just looked tired and vulnerable.

"Whenever...you're not there. The prince hurts...right here." He clutches a hand to his chest. "Every fibre of my being calls out with the need to touch you." He lowers his head, as if confessing a dirty secret. "I'm doing this because I want to...need to." He raises his head, hidden eyes meeting my own. "I need you, Fran."

A shiver runs through my body. He had used my proper name. It was the first time he'd ever called me by it.

"Senpai," I whisper. It carries between us, holding unspoken promises.

"Yes, my cute kouhai?" He strokes my hair, fingers following its path to the back of my neck.

"Kiss me."

His head shoots up, face shocked. I'm sure under his bangs, his eyes are wide with disbelief. Then, in a blink, that crazed grin slides over his face.

He growls. Shoving the frog hat from my head, he fists my hair and smashes our mouths together. It's a vicious, aggressive kiss. I can almost taste his emotions. His want, his need, his passion, his lust, his love. Did the prince love me? The desperate eagerness of his mouth, the way he leaned his whole body into me and the tender way his hands explored my skin seemed to suggest so.

We break away, gasping. The need for oxygen overcomming our need for each other, if only barely. Do I need the prince? I ponder, breathing in short pants. I look at him, a light flush creeping along his cheeks, tiara gleaming atop of messy bangs, face in a rare moment of quiet seriousness. I tried to imagine my life without him.

My chest stung. A stabbing pain worse than any of Bel's knives. Of course I needed the stupid prince. I loved him.

"Ushishishi. Froggy, this isn't right."

"What isn't?" My heart stutters. Has he given up on me so soon?

"Frogs are meant to turn into princes when they're kissed." He frowns, raising a finger to his lower lip thoughtfully. "Ah, I have it!" He untangles his tiara from his hair and ever so gently places it on my head. "Now, you are a prince."

"Senpai..." My throat tightens, I was so touched by the sudden loving display.

He pulls the knives from my coat, letting me down from the wall. I place a hand on his hip, the other snaking its way up to pull his face in for another kiss.

With our mouths still attached, the prince lifts me from the ground. I automatically wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bed. He tosses me down, sending the tiara rolling onto the floor, but neither of us notice.

"Bel," I purr as he crawls on top of me. He licks his way up my neck, starting at my collarbone and ending with nibbling my ear.

"Fran," he breathes my name, a burst of hot air caressing my face.

"May I have one request?"

"You may." He pauses, straddling my waist, waiting to see what I will ask.

"May I see your eyes?"

He tenses immediately, a sudden shyness overcoming his usual arrogant face as he bows his head. He's still for a moment. I begin to tell him it doesn't matter when his hand comes up ever so slowly to brush his golden bangs aside.

I gasp as I'm met with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're liquid purple, deep and dark at the edges of the iris, slowly blending into pale lilac as they reach the pupil, with flecks of scarlet swirling throughout. Transfixed, I lean closer, consumed in their breathtaking beauty.

"Senpai," I breathe. He shakes his head, letting his fringe fall forward again. "They're beautiful."

"Not really," he murmurs, looking away from me.

I raise my hand to caress his cheek. "Of course they are, they belong to you."

He grins at that, before returning his gaze to me.

"Now, may I have a request?"

"Anything."

"Be mine for tonight. Let me have you, touch you, own you. For one night, let me do whatever I wish with you."

"No."

The prince frowns, broken and unsure.

"Not for tonight," I continue. "Forever. Princes deserve forever."

He doesn't reply, just pushes me back into the mattress. I close my eyes as he attacks my neck, all teeth and hot tongue. His hands slip under my shirt, skin on skin. I shiver beneath his elegant touch. He pushes my shirt up, before breaking away to pull it over my head. Then he removes his own.

"Wanna taste you," he snarls, nails trailing down my ribs as he attaches his mouth to my neck.

"Do it," I pant, arching myself into him. Within seconds there's a knife at my throat. Sweet pain trickles through my body as the prince expertly slices a thin gash down the side of my neck, then begins licking the scarlet beads that form along it.

"Senpai," I mewl, leaning my head back to give him better access. He bites down, widening the gash and leading to more blood tricking out and pooling in the curve of my collarbone. He leans down and licks up the crimson pool. He laughs, clear and musical with a crazed edge.

"Blood, blood, blood~" He sings, dragging his tongue across my skin. "So good. You taste so gooood~ Ushishishi, does the froggy taste as good in other places?" With that he begins sliding down my body. Long, thin fingers skillfully undo my belt. I groan as he begins to pull my zip down with his teeth, thrusting my hips into his face.

"Patience, patience little frog. Ushishi~" Bel tugs down my boxers along with my jeans, sitting back on his heels to allow me to squirm out of them. Then he leans forward, hot breath ghosting over my erection.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" He runs his tongue along it, experimentally. I gasp and arch, but his strong hands pin my hips to the bed. "Mmmm, Ushishishi~" He giggles as he takes me into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue expertly so.

"S-Senpai," I stutter, hips twitching, desperate to thrust into the warm wetness of his mouth. I groan as he hums around my dick, sending a wave of pleasure crashing over my body.

"Yes, adorable kouhai? Ushishishi~ Why froggy, why do you look so flushed?" I make an involuntary whine of protest at him pulling away. He giggles manically to himself, ripping his belt open and squirming out of his tight trousers. He's not wearing boxers, I notice. My dick twitches, apparently it noticed too.

"Fuck me, little frog."

I regard him with uncertainty. I always assumed the prince would want to top. Well, he is a prince, after all. Isn't royalty above bottoming?

"But Senpai, I thought you'd-" He presses a slim finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Another time froggy, and the prince will have his way with you. Tonight, he wants you inside him." With that he replaces his finger with his lips. I open my mouth to let his tongue delve in, and it immediately swirls around my own. While we're still lip-locked, the prince begins to whimper, high and desperate little noises that are swallowed by my mouth. I open my eyes and can't help but groan at the sight in front of me.

The prince is preparing himself. Long, slim, skilled fingers in his entrance. Hips rocking back onto them in a lazy rhythm. He twists his wrist, groaning and arching forward before slamming back onto his fingers. I bite my lip, fighting not to explode at the very sight.

"Now," he pants, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. "I'm ready, do it now.."

He grips my erection, hand warm and slick with lube. He jerks a few times, making sure to coat it thoroughly before positioning himself over me. Teasingly slow, he lowers himself and my mind is consumed by hot, tight heat.

I struggle not to push up to meet him, seeing him bite his lip against the pain. I lean forward and capture his lips in a soft, comforting kiss that soon turns heated and passionate as he suddenly slams down.

He grinds down, before rising up and slamming down again. I grasp his hips and on his next rise, I thrust up to meet him. We start a sloppy rhythm, lips mushing together as hips frantically meet and part and hurry back together again. I shift a little on my next thrust, and Bel cries out.

"Yesssss, Fran. Right there. Harderrrrr, Ushishi~" I comply, pushing my hips to go harder. With each thrust I hit the same spot and soon Bel is a panting mess on top of me and there's a familiar heat building in the pit of my stomach. I grasp Bel's throbbing member in my hand.

"Come with me, prince."

"Princes..nghh..Don't take commands..fuck," he moans as I thrust in again. I lean forward and lick along the shell of his ear.

"Please, your majesty. Come for me."

"Fuck, Fran," Bel gasps, shooting strings of white across my chest. A few more thrusts and I explode inside him. Panting, I pull out and lie back, dragging the prince down with me.

"That was..woah."

"Ushishishi~ Such amazing vocabulary you have, little frog."

"Shut up, fake prince." I smile fondly into the curve of his neck.

"Hey, don't call the prince-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, froggy."

Maybe physcotic princes aren't too bad after all.


End file.
